The dreams
by Written by the heart
Summary: hello there


13th december 2014.  
>Adam was heading towards the bike racks. School is out for this week and now he finally had a weekend of. No Taekwondo competitions for this weekend, no boring homework to do. He was just going to relax, do as little as possible, how wonderful. But wait. What was happening over there?<br>A couple of meters away from him stood two girls by their bikes, One of them was Kanya, a girl who Adam liked a lot.  
>She was born in Thailand and her family went to Sweden when Kanya was a baby. Adam loved her long black hair that went down her back. He loved her laugh that filled his heart with a warm feeling. He loved her smile which looked like the smile of a goddess. But today she did not smile, the opposite of that, she was sad. Adam told himself to be brave and ask her what s wrong. Maybe her parents are getting divorced or something. But instead he just kept on unlocking his bicycle lock. But I do care about her, I just need to be brave enough to ask her what is wrong, thats all. Adam did not do what he had to do. If he did maybe this story had changed. The momentum was gone just as the nice feeling of finally having a weekend off. It felt like a dream, a bad one. Was he even there? It felt like he was watching her through a window. But there was no barrier blocking his way. Her friend tried to comfort her. Oh no Adam you big stupid fool, you took the wrong decision, just like so many before you.<br>Adam took his bike and was on his way home. He was filled with shame, regret and anger. Why didn t I do it. I could just walk up to her. I could say how much she meant to me. So much things I could have said and done but I never did! What would Sonic do? Why can t I be like Sonic? He always knows what to say and do.  
>Adam is fifteen years old, and lives with his parents and his two brothers. He practises Taekwando and he is one of the top contestants in Sweden. While practising Teakwando at the local club he became friends with Markus, Stan and James. He is a Christian which did not make his Atheist parents very happy. They told him that the bible was made to corrupt people to do what the priests told them to. But they did not know anything about magic, they did not know anything about the miracles this world has to offer the open minded. Like the miracle at the bike racks that winter day. The snow was yet to come and it felt more like autumn. That day god gave him a second chance, because Adam should not have been able to hear the conversation. And he didn t hear anything as he was supposed to, for the reason that he should walk up to her in order to help her. But when fate realised he was not going to do it God gave Adam a second chance. Kanyas friend, looked him in the eyes and said two word:The math.<p>Adam knew she was quite bad at maths. Quite was probably an understatement, more like terrible (even though Adam never wanted himself to view it that way). If she did not get approved in Mathematics, she would not be able to get to secondary school. Adam did not want that to happen.<br>At home Adam planned how he was going to help her out.

Adam knew what he was going to do know, on monday it is time. He was going to get contact with her when the teacher gave her the results of this year. He was going to casually ask her what grade she got, if she says that she failed, he was going to say that he could help her. Maybe during the free periods they could study together.  
>I guess there is nothing more to it... It s time to do what you have to do Adam. No excuses!<br>It felt like someone tried to push him to do something, he felt a strange feeling in his body, like if some corrupt form of love tried to control his felt happines, he had never tried any drugs but he thought this was probably how it felt getting high. Oh man it felt so good, give the old pal some love dude, he has no girlfriend just give him his pleasure. Wait, what the heck is going on here?! Oh so that is what s up Oh no, please.  
>Moral was a lie, everything that he tried to prevent for such a long time was shattered, like when someone is smashing a glass window with a big hammer. The remaining pieces of his beliefs was tiny pieces of glass laying on the floor. It would really hurt if he stepped on one of them so it is probably a good idea holding your distance from those fragments of moral and belief.<br>She really was beautiful, she had never looked like this before. That is not a human that s Adam became paralyzed by the appearance of the most beautiful being. She stood there. Right next to him. She worn a white dress just like a greek goddess and she reached out her hand.  
>You are real , he said.<br>The creature smiled at him, nodding, she wanted him to take her hand. But what will happen to me if I do it? Kanya She was so beautiful, how did he not notice this before? She was the goddess! He felt his own tears on his face. He was going to do it. And he did it...  
>Adam grabbed the goddess hand. It was hot because it was filled with pure love and lust. I love you Kanya, I really do please, you have to know that there is someone out there who loves you. Oh my god I love her so much, I am sorry God but I do love her please let her know I do. <p>


End file.
